


Candy

by BSib



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Candy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSib/pseuds/BSib
Summary: Rey has taken Ben out for date night in her home city in the UK. They end up somewhere he did not expect.





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @fettuccine_alfreylo for the inspiration. I asked for some words to inspire some drabbles and she sent me a whole list. This is inspired by ‘Candy’. 
> 
> Also, this is a Drabble. It is not edited. It is not betad. It is just written to stretch my writing muscles, but hopefully it’ll bring some joy.

“Mmmm, that was lovely. Do you want to order dessert?” Ben asked as the waiter removed their plates, looking expectantly at them. 

“No. It’s my turn to plan date night. And I have something else is mind. Just the bill, please.” Rey nodded to the waiter. He moved away, leaving Ben and Rey looking longingly at each other across the table. 

“So. What next?” He smirked, reaching for hand. He loved holding her hands. He never liked anyone else touching him, but when she had barrelled into his life, pulling him out of the way of that truck (that he was only in the way of because of her stunning beauty causing him to stop mid step), he loved the feel of her calloused hands beneath his. 

“Ah ah. We’re in my old territory, and it’s my date night. You never tell me what we’re doing when you take me out. Which is most of the time. So it’s my turn now.” 

The waiter returned with the bill and tried to put it in front of Ben, who merely pushed it over to Rey. Her date night, after all. 

When they had paid, Rey put her card back in her purse, and they headed into the city. The night was cool, and she pulled her coat closer around her as Ben offered her his arm and she snuggled into his warm body. 

“Lead the way” he said. They were in her home city after all, and the twisty, old, pebbled streets were like a maze to his ordered mind, so used to the grid systems of the US. 

“It’s not far” she said, pulling him along. 

Most of the stores they went past were shut for the night; the sounds of people eating in the small restaurants filtered out of doors, breaking the quiet stillness of this small little city. 

As they turned a corner, Ben saw a small shop with a faded sign and a window full of

“Candy? Rey, you brought me to a CANDY store?” He pulled free of her hand to stare at her and raise his eyebrows. 

“It’s a sweet shop. Not a candy store.” Rey said with a smile

“But... it’s late! They won’t be open, will they? And you know I’m not overly fond of candy... sorry ‘sweets’” he concluded with an eye roll. 

“You’ve never tried British sweets. And they’re open. For us. Come on.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. “I loved walking past this shop as a child. I never had enough money to go in, but the shop owner saw my face gazing at all the sweets and used to give me a few once a week because he felt sorry for me.”

She opened the door, and a bell rang as they went in. An elderly man stood behind the counter and smiled at Rey and Ben. 

“Is this him?” The man asked. Rey nodded.

“Thanks for opening tonight Obi. Ben, this is Obi. I told him we were visiting and that I wanted to bring you here. This place was so special to me growing up.” 

“Ok. What ‘sweets’ should we get?” Ben said.

“Let’s get some rhubarb and custard.” Rey said to Obi, who turned round to the shelves behind him. Taking a jar from the shelf he tipped out a few of the hard candy onto a silver scale for them. He made a note of the weight and cost, and then poured them into a paper bag. Rey held it out for Ben to take one. 

“Rhubarb and custard? What the hell is that?” He said, eyeing the candy cautiously. It was an oblong shape, red and clear on one side and yellow and opaque on the other. 

“Just, try it.” Rey huffed. He put in his mouth.

The flavour was intense. It was not overly sweet like most American candies, nor too sour. It was a subtle blend of tartness with a sweet undertone. He crunched the sweet beneath his teeth. 

Rey and Obi glared at him 

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Rey exclaimed. “You suck them. Never crunch!” She grabbed the bag off him 

“But then it would take forever to eat”

“That’s the point. Anyway, you seemed to like that?” She enquired

“Yes... it was not what I was expecting”. Rey’s eyes shone with triumph. 

“I knew it. Now, what can we give you next?”

Ben smiled as his wonderful girl turned back to the selection. She was right, he had to admit, but sweets were definitely better than candy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
